


[快新]A Late-Night Tryst（ABO）

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 一夜情式幽会黑羽快斗x工藤新一ABO，惯性偷情与临时标记





	[快新]A Late-Night Tryst（ABO）

月下的背光处，灯火辉煌的丽思卡尔顿酒店上层，以随意姿态靠站在天台外沿白衣怪盗高挑眉梢注视着下方喧闹的街区。  
以无数红色警灯汇聚而成的光带追逐着逐渐飞远的白色飞翼，许是谬觉，他像还能听见某位老对头警官恼火至极的怒吼。  
深蓝的天幕浓稠得近乎发黑，高处的寒风带走了血管里滚沸的热度，他平静下来，竟另有一种舞台谢幕后的寂寞寥落。  
唉，曲高和寡——  
鞋跟敲敲地面，怪盗先生耸肩，俊美的脸孔终于卸下了一贯优雅神秘的poker face，格外孩子气地撇撇嘴角，手里抛着一颗流光溢彩的蓝宝石，几步走出了阴影，抬手将宝石对准了月光。  
啊啊，果然不是。  
他晃晃脑袋，重新揣手到裤袋里，慢慢地踱步，脚下是车流不息的深深长街，披风被夜风吹得猎猎飞扬。在这种摩登高楼边缘行走很像是那些高空极限爱好者寻求刺激的疯狂行为，对于无所不能的狂妄怪盗来说，就真的只是排遣心情的日常散步而已。  
思绪盘旋，只觉有个盛装着某种情绪的玻璃瓶终于满溢到了临界点，喀拉一声，从裂开的口子里倾泄了出来。

其实一开始也并非这么容易逃脱警官们的追捕。  
怪盗先生将手指抵在下颌，忽然开始了脑内复盘。  
预告函被破解的速度和他预计的差不多，稍微棘手起来的时候正是他变装潜入的期间，就像自己接下来的行动都被什么人所洞察了一般，逐渐收拢的包围圈一度将怪盗逼至退无可退的险境。然而大概有赖于信息沟通与指令传播的时间差，这个结构精巧的蛛网最终还是被狡猾的怪盗一点点地扯开空档，随后，就是蛟龙入海。  
其实进展到这时的体验还是很令怪盗先生享受其中的，让他感到隐有失望的是那群人后续的反应，太杂乱了，活像一群无头苍蝇，分毫没有先前条理有序浑如一体的危险感。说到底，自己这回明明特地挑选了杯户町附近的地点，地点临近米花町不远，怎么那家伙都没——  
一闪而逝的念头让他蓦地屏住了呼吸，帽檐下的眼眸微微眯了起来。  
想错了。  
他握住了宝石，脚步停顿下来，镜坠摇摆的弧度也渐渐变小。  
不对，从一开始就想错了。  
在衡量警方的应对速度与水平之前，不能从一开始就犯下先入为主的错误。  
他满心懊恼地如是想着。  
就破解预告函的速度这一点来说，很容易就会误导人将解谜者的水准与后续阻拦力量的优劣画上等号，可是，现实却不一定如此。  
可能，也许，说不定，是被放鸽子了。  
原本对于向来自诩聪明人的怪盗先生来说，由于有能力完美达成他的考验的人选本就寥寥，因此他太早认定了那个人一定会出现，为此跃跃欲试、悉心筹谋，兴奋到连去确认一下的念头都未升起，只凭一两丝似是而非的凌厉作风就被蒙蔽了双眼，野心勃勃地做好了迎接挑战的准备。  
但其实……那个人，那位大侦探，他好像根本就没有来。  
虽然预告函多半还是对方解出来的——怪盗先生这次特意把谜题编得难了一些，仅凭中森警部的水准恐怕等黄花菜都凉了也猜不出正确答案，那些警官的布防应该也是采纳了相应的建议，但那家伙本人多半是没在现场的……毕竟他们是势均力敌的对手，一些极其微小而又确实存在的变数和漏洞，只有置身其中的人才能察觉出其中妙之毫巅的契机。  
侦探不在，怪盗无往不利。  
可是啊……  
可是！  
到底是，什么事，谁，竟能让那个大侦探狠心抛弃了观赏本怪盗华丽的魔术秀，只留下既打发了警部又糊弄了他的对策就不见音讯的？  
怪盗先生内心极不服气地恼火想道。

浑不知自己正被念叨着的大侦探忽而掩唇打了个小小的喷嚏。  
他瞥了眼半敞的窗扇，晚秋的夜风寒凉，吹动了也只拉上了一半的窗帘，外面的长街不同于某处商业区彻夜通明的喧嚣繁华，清冷，寂静，笼罩在澄澈的月色里。  
米花町2丁目21番地，属于工藤宅的二楼某个房间里透出若有似无的浅淡光亮。  
睡前时分，工藤新一就像寻常一样只打开了床头的一盏台灯，穿了一身淡蓝色的棉质睡衣，半坐着靠在床头，手里捧着一本小说低头看。  
轻薄的被子才拉到腰间，雪色的冷光照得他侧脸的肌肤透白，些许凌乱的细软黑发落在额前，鼻梁上架着一副钛架的细框边眼镜，半垂着眸，显出一副极富耐心的专注模样来。  
当然，能吸引他如此兴趣的并非是他手中风靡一时的名推理小说，虽然他确实同意书中犯人所采取的手法和构思精巧毒辣，但很遗憾，现在的大侦探脑海里盘旋的身影有着远胜于那些书中角色的机敏巧思和灵活身手，这世上再无比那个人更适合成为他工藤新一的宿敌了。  
他正在等待着他。  
一个他先前并未发出过邀约，却自信对方绝对会来赴约的，对手。  
“嗡——嗡——”摆在床边的手机微微震动，屏幕亮了起来。  
“喂？博士啊。”工藤接起电话，因为目光正逢小说一页的末尾，他侧头夹着手机，漫不经心地翻了一页书， “嗯……嗯，我没事，放心吧，现在就住你隔壁……嗯？现在感觉还行，体温稍稍有点高，不过没什么大碍啦……你放心，我哪里会这么马虎，再说家里都堆了那么多的……行行行，我知道，有问题的话立刻就联络你……好，好……啊……我说，我又不是小学生，你这样真的有点啰嗦诶……”  
大侦探有点不耐烦地抬手抓了抓后脑的头发，目光不经意地落到了房间的地面上，不知何时，随着半透明的月光一同延伸拉长的人影，眼镜后的眸子陡然一利，然后半眯起来。  
“总之，我会照顾好自己的，现在困了，下次聊。”  
他按下了挂断键。

“哟，夜安啊，名侦探。”  
与他利落的动作几乎同步的是，靠坐在窗台上，一身白色西装的俊美怪盗似笑非笑开口的招呼，单边镜的银坠轻轻晃动，对方单腿曲起踩在窗棂，另一条长腿已然踏进了侦探的卧室，分明是堂而皇之地深夜爬窗，却被怪盗做得像是优雅地赶赴一场浪漫的月下约会。  
凛冽的寒风穿过完全敞开的窗户，扬起怪盗白色的披风，与之俱来的是好似天外寒泉般渺远的气息，宛如白色的飞鸟振翅消失于天蓝的穹宇尽头，纯净的碎雪渐渐消融于蓝调的天湖，无形无迹，游走不定，随时可能随风消散的空灵感与大幅留白，简洁又神秘，通透而清凛的观感加深了沁入骨髓的冷冽感受，哪怕初来的印象不带任何甜度，却叫人欲罢不能般，牢牢地被那华丽张扬的白色身影攫获住了视线。  
是这个人的气味，不，或者说，仅用单一的嗅觉来描绘这样一种复杂而微妙的感知未免太过单薄，更为准确的形容是，信息素。  
侦探的额发被风吹乱了，镜片后的双眸也掩藏在微敛的睫羽下，在沉静的阴影里透出光彩。  
“喂你，居然以这样不加掩饰的模样出现在我的家里……”他用刻意带着几分刁难的声调慢慢拉长了尾音，“不要告诉我，数分钟后的这里就要被一片警车包围了。”  
“哈哈哈，怎么可能。”跳下了窗台的怪盗笑得嚣张又得意，抬起手晃晃食指，“唔，我想想啊……现在这个时间，警部他们应该已经追着基德的假人到了……嗯，应该是东京湾附近了。”  
闻言工藤新一脸上的表情，大概算是不爽中混杂着些许哭笑不得的无奈。  
这人恐怕是内心腹诽着那群警官每次都被他相同的伎俩耍得团团转吧。  
对方玩味地猜测着。  
“所以说，已经确认过不是你要找的宝石了？”工藤漫不经心地问。  
“显而易见，所以宝石我放回去了，等那群警察先生们回到现场应该就能找到了吧。”怪盗耸耸肩，又随意地笑了一声，信步朝着侦探的方向走去，“就是没在现场看到那位戴着眼镜的小小侦探让我略感意外啊……没有了大名鼎鼎的KID KILLER出现，也让我精心准备的逃脱魔术秀失色了不少呢。”  
被点名cue到的大侦探面不改色，他镇定地合上书页，坐在原处任由接近的怪盗一步步走近，对方戴着白手套的手指搭在他的肩头，隔着两层布料，工藤感觉不到基德身上的温度，却更清晰地感受到对方身上透出的清澈气息。  
冷冽而淡雅，清幽而神秘，很淡的水生调信香，一如怪盗基德这个身份给人带来的印象。侦探微微偏过头，在怪盗伸手缓慢地摘下他的眼镜时眯起了眼眸。只有这么凑近的距离，在对方勾起了唇角，浅蓝色的眼眸紧紧盯着他的双眼，他们的呼吸都开始纠缠得密不可分的时刻，他才渐渐从这清凛的气息里渐渐察觉出一丝清冷暧昧的馥郁暗香，像是月色笼罩寒泉，被不知名的飞鸟衔来的一支黑玫瑰，娇嫩饱满，被轻轻地抛落在水面，随着水滴溅起的动人气息。  
许是易感期，大侦探感到他浑身的血液都隐隐发着烫，随着对方气息的侵略加深，连喉咙都变得干渴起来。  
“下次……”工藤新一开口，忽然发现自己声音有点哑，忍不住深吸了一口气，“你要是再以这副模样大摇大摆地到我家里来，我就把你从窗户上踢出去。”  
“嗯？”  
怪盗特无辜地眨眨眼。  
“行啊，那大侦探喜欢什么样的？我可以任君挑选哦。你说女仆装的猫耳小姐姐深夜爬进名侦探的窗户里投怀送抱……这样的play很萌吧？”  
萌你个大头鬼。  
“我拒绝你把你个人的恶劣趣味污蔑到我的头上。”他面无表情地说。  
“真冷淡啊。”对方“嘿嘿”笑了两声，仗着怪盗的机敏身手毫无顾忌地凑在侦探的唇角亲了亲，而后直起身来，退后一步一扬斗篷，穿着高领黑衣的俊俏少年单手插兜从烟雾里徐徐走出。  
修身的衣服勾勒出腰细腿长的高挑身形，黑色鸭舌帽的帽檐被压得很低，阴影下的那双淡蓝眼眸却透亮清澈，五官的轮廓与工藤新一相似得能够轻易以假乱真，连现代人脸识别程序都无法辨别不同的精致俊美，但凭他唇角挑起的玩味弧度，神情里展露分明的张扬神采，已足以将这相似而又不同的两人区分开来。  
仅是一身装扮的变换，对方就从月下华丽的怪盗变身为隐蔽于黑暗里的影子。他对侦探锐利的目光视若无物，一腿支上床，仗着对方默不作声的放任，凑在工藤的侧颈轻轻地嗅了嗅。  
“味道好淡啊……打过抑制剂？唔，不对……是舒缓剂吧，通过调节激素的分泌，减轻Omega发情期的不适反应，相应的，信息素的分泌也会减少。”  
如此嘀嘀咕咕地分析着，Alpha冰凉的唇瓣贴在少年颈项温热柔软的肌肤，说话间，湿润的吐息不断刺激着易感期的Omega，工藤怕痒似的侧脸躲了躲，这个动作反将最为重要的后颈暴露出来，被对方顺势吻上了腺体所在的位置，牙齿含着那块软肉磨了磨，试探性地，注入了一点信息素进去。  
“啊——”  
让对方以吸血鬼进食般的姿势按在床上，被衔住后颈肉的大侦探一时忍受不了骤然如彗星炸裂的刺激，瞳孔微缩，失控地叫出声来。  
好似一个原本严密合缝的机关被击碎了最重要的机括，规整的秩序瞬间轰然坍塌，工藤新一急促地喘息着，感觉浑身爆发的热流几乎将他整个人都淹没，紧接着某种更强烈的冲动倏地从心底源源不断地涌出。他的手指痉挛般地扣住了身上Alpha瘦削有力的手臂，几乎本能地贴近对方，掌心碰到微带凉意的肌肤，呼吸顿时变沉。  
几乎是被咬过后的瞬息之间，被怪盗周身气息刺激得神智动摇的侦探就又轻哼了一声。  
不知何时，可能是这人变换装扮的时候，卧室的窗户就被完全地关上了，封闭的室内，两人之间逐渐混杂缠绕的气息越来越浓郁。  
就像天山之下的堆雪，忽然消融成了一片蔚蓝的海洋，如夜里清新的海风，深蓝色调，飘荡的水波落满了苦橙花和迷迭，冷冷淡淡，若有似无的矜持和清甜，一种十足理智的甜度。  
“你的情况最好连舒缓剂也不要多用，本来因为那个变小药搞得周期就已经很不准的吧……”对方低喃的嗓音贴着耳畔，伴随着灼热的呼吸一同窜进耳蜗，细细密密的亲吻落在耳根，柔软的唇衔住耳垂的软肉，沿着敏感的外廓轻轻舔舐，细微的水声掺杂着湿润的触感，“我想想啊……上一次的发情期距离现在是一个半月之前，上上次是三个半月之前，再上次是五个月零一周……”  
“你这家伙……没事记得这么清楚干什么……”大侦探被哽住了，有点难堪地转了转眼珠，脸颊浮出淡淡的红晕。  
“嗯？”怪盗先生笑了笑，忽然撑起身，俏皮地眨眨眼，“这不是摆在明面上的吗？”  
工藤新一直觉对方接下来不会吐出什么好话。  
多半是什么，为了帮他排忧解难……之类道貌岸然的说辞吧。  
“……当然是为了和侦探君偷情了——哎呦，好危险。”  
他略略危险地眯起眼，一只手攥住了工藤新一纤细的脚踝，将这条先前差点要将自己踹下床的长腿抬高，重新倾身上前，以一种格外富有侵略意味的姿势压在了Omega的身上。  
“别这么凶嘛，新一君，好歹我也是在你的这里……”怪盗柔软的手指用一种分外色情的手法揉弄着他后颈的腺体，而后，暧昧的目光往下滑，“还有这里，都标记过好多次了吧。”  
“你别得意忘形了，只是临时标记……”大侦探嘴硬地纠正。  
怪盗眸色渐深，唇边却带着笑：“这有什么关系，你的第一次也是属于我的。还记得吗？你被我掳来，在滨海湾金沙酒店的那一晚，忽然就变成了大人……”  
他凑在他通红得要滴血的耳边，用气声刻意缓慢地说。  
“我亲爱的侦探君，恭喜你，成——人——快——乐——”  
像是被对方的言语勾起了并不算太久远的回忆，那个充斥着炙热温度的夜晚，迷乱、疯狂、纠缠、既痛苦又欢愉，一切的现实与理智都被一场禁忌的大火彻彻底底燃烧得精光，只剩下淋漓透彻的月色，还有那张属于怪盗的，俊美脸孔上被情欲侵蚀得有些失控的神情。  
Alpha的气息，只有这个人身上的气息才会彻底点燃他浑身的热度，分明极为清冽极为寒彻的信香，却如一闪而坠的飞火流星，砸在他心尖，烧得他心如燎原。  
不知不觉，耽溺于追逐那一缕引人迷醉的华丽暗香。  
“……少废话。”  
工藤新一有些压抑地说，微微隐忍地咬着牙，只觉一根纤细的神经已被拉扯得岌岌可危，他的耐心快要被铺天盖地的冲动彻底吞噬，握着怪盗的手臂无意识地摩挲着。  
“满足我，黑羽，或者我把你这小偷捆起来——”  
“亲爱的，我很乐意为您效劳。”怪盗——黑羽快斗丢开了碍事的帽子，钳住大侦探的下颌，在他唇上亲了一口。

房间里唯一的灯熄灭了。  
在失去了人工的光源、能见度极为有限的视野里，那么清那么白的月光流淌进来，工藤新一被笼罩在漆黑的影子里，却从他的角度，能见对方眼底盈满的温柔水波，还有轮廓清俊的五官，目所能及之处都像是被洒上了一层银白色的粉末，一切都泛起明净纯澈的光芒来。  
他不知自己此刻的双眸有多明亮。  
就像被月光照亮的湛蓝的海，粼粼波光闪动，那么悄无声息的动人，又那么凝神专注的美丽，出尘得锐利，堪如纯净剔透的蓝宝石。  
一些默契不需诉诸于口就已然约定俗成。  
有一就有二，从初次跨过那个界限以来，每逢这个时候，江户川柯南会被他那对难得思念亲子的父母接回身边，工藤新一则是为了追索一个格外复杂的案件而无暇他顾，在这个短暂的、被全世界忽略的时间里，只有对方每次都如约而至，恰如一场异常魅惑而靡丽的旖梦。  
“这样的感觉，就好像怪盗把他的名侦探偷偷地给藏了起来。”  
黑羽快斗的声音透出了笑意，得意洋洋的，像是个偷得了奶酪的小老鼠。  
“别人都找不到你了……大侦探，现在的你是独属于我的宝石哦。”  
工藤宅冰柜里的抑制剂已经堆积如山，整整齐齐地摞在一起，却连一支都未被开封过。  
工藤新一心底对这Alpha暗道了一声“黏人”，未及发挥他的伶牙俐齿来找回场子，对方像早已对他善于拆台的不解风情早有防备，魔术师的手指从打开了扣子的领口探入，透出凉意的指尖碰上Omega温软渐热的肌肤，大侦探微启的唇瓣一抖，兀自哑了半晌。  
就趁这么点动摇了的空荡，已足够善于把握时机的怪盗得寸进尺，攻城掠地。  
热度相互侵染，指骨修长的手指触摸着肩膀的骨，一种非常漂亮又契合掌心的形状，似乎连皮肤非常细腻的纹理都铭记于心了，黑羽快斗微敛眼睫，藏在阴影里的瞳仁深处像是漫起了一场大火，晦暗与灼亮交织。  
他不由分说地吻上了他，探进微微翕张的唇隙，温柔的气息逐渐纠缠着交融起来。  
缠上舌尖的一瞬间，怪盗的喉间立刻溢出一声满足的“嗯”，沙哑到情色。  
一如夜深了冰雪消融以后流淌的冷泉，盈满了馥郁醉人的玫瑰香气，沾满了水露的花瓣已然盛放熟艳到了极致，甚至边缘都濒近于腐烂，十足魅惑人心，勾魂摄魄的味道。  
别推拒。别挣扎。  
别思考。别清醒。  
这是被世界都遗忘了的角落。  
没有其他人，只有你，也只有我。  
只有你我沉沦在这一场暗色的迷乱的梦境里。  
「喂，我说你啊，可别对那个小偷先生太放松警惕比较好。」  
身体发热，敏感到颤栗，灵敏指尖的爱抚几欲引人失控，在对方从正面覆盖上来的时候，温热的呼吸喷洒在面颊上，他略有失神地睁开眼，眼珠泛起了一层朦胧的水雾，失焦的瞳孔倒映出那张莫名透出了专注和虔诚的脸庞。  
什么啊……用这张脸露出这样的表情……  
侦探的脸颊烫得厉害，潮湿的喘息里掺杂一丝不甚明显的颤意，像是有什么在心底咕噜咕噜的冒着泡，沸腾的热气几乎把他闷得晕迷了，头脑无法再思考，在怪盗低下身俯首咬住他颈侧微微浮显的淡青色血管时，蓦的攀住了对方的手臂，阖上眼，睫羽在抖，一瞬间窜过脊骨的快感刺激得他微微窒息。  
「再浅的印记也是印记，更遑论那是由同一个人反复留下的。精神上的认知会加深，身体的本能更会记住，次数多了，临时标记也会产生近似于真正标记一样的效果。」  
额发遮住了他的眼，将自己瞳孔深处的侵略性掩藏在黑暗的阴影中，白皙的脸颊染着潮红，他很轻很慢地缓缓呼吸，近乎焦渴地汲取着周身令人着迷又安心的味道，探出舌尖去润泽越发干燥的唇，染上了情欲和迷乱的脸孔不经意透出一种脆弱而隐忍的奇异色气。  
房间里一片寂静，只有嘴唇轻吮皮肤的声音，轻轻的水声掺杂在衣料摩擦时发生的窸窣声响里。  
月光也无法触及了，漆黑的人影相互交叠，从Alpha的身上传来索求的信号，热烈的、无法忍耐的，恐怕于对方来说也是一样的感受。  
工藤新一低哼了一声，在黑羽快斗投来征询视线的时候，仰起头，牙齿轻轻咬上了Alpha纤细的脖颈上不太明显的喉结。  
他心里说不上是什么情绪，大概是因为这人一贯在外都用阻隔剂将自己身上的气息隐蔽得严密无缝，哪怕警方已从他极端敏锐的五感与不凡身手中将他Alpha性别的推断确认得八九不离十，其中不乏怪盗为了隐藏个人情报的考虑，连作为普通人的时候，他人眼中的黑羽快斗也只是个对他人信息素格外迟钝的beta，所以说，像自己这样，能完全窥见对方真实面貌的人绝对是少数吧。  
哪怕其中机缘巧合颇多，时至今日，工藤新一仍不知晓在自己第一次身陷情潮的那一夜，对方究竟是怀着什么心情，毫不犹豫地铺展开他的信息素，然后拥抱了从小孩变回大人的他。  
在一种心照不宣的醺然氛围中。  
侦探抓住了怪盗。  
侦探放任了怪盗。  
以身为牢，色授魂与。  
黑羽快斗忽然轻“嘶”了一声，被Omega挑逗的行为刺激得有些失控。  
他本来是属于极擅长隐蔽和伪装的类型，不然也不会成为享誉国际的著名大盗，无论心绪的起伏多大，也能忍耐住不透出一丝气息，而且为了实现完美的变装，连调香领域的手艺也颇为不凡。  
但是没办法，谁叫这人是自己命中注定的克星。  
光是看到对方的身影就已经让他情不自禁地兴奋起来了，信息素只是一个体现，却不是把他勾引得不能自已的源头，追根溯源，心理上的征服欲与难得知己的契合感才是点燃他热血的导火索，且也不仅如此。  
“那种事情……我早就知道了啊。”他根本就是在明知故犯地犯错吧。  
工藤新一含在嘴里的咕哝低不可闻，却没逃过怪盗灵敏的耳朵，黑羽快斗愣了一下，差点以为自己把心声诉诸于口，顿时有些紧张地瞧向侦探，不期然地，却将对方似有些愧意逃避开的眼神尽收眼底。  
“知道什么？”他心下一沉，不假思索地追问。  
“没什么。”工藤新一否认得利落，飞快掩去了眼底的情绪。  
黑羽快斗微微一静，眼眸眯了一眯，一时静默倾压的气势让人暗地里有些心惊，但他却未说什么，一如怪盗基德一贯令人心折的体贴分寸，只是略失了几分风度地，用牙齿轻咬了咬侦探的唇瓣，像在惩罚他不够专注的表现。  
他修长的手指已经从下方探到了他的身体深处，发情期的Omega在Alpha的信息素的笼罩中究竟会产生什么反应……这似乎是早已不言自明的事情，那个地方已经变得很湿，柔嫩的甬道分泌出黏腻的清液，发出濡湿的声音吮咬着侵入者。  
侦探的脸上浮现出春情难抑的颜色，半拢在睡衣里的漂亮身体微微地发着颤。比起寻常Omega此刻已被情潮淹没了理智的状态，许是才经历过从小孩变成大人后身体无法负荷的后遗症，他在灼热的欢愉中无可避免地感受到一种深切的疼痛，这让他明确地认知到，自己完全是清醒着任人施为的状态。  
对方的手指插入了三根，在湿滑的甬道里撑开了一点，像是模仿性交的动作不断进出，指骨骨节分明的轮廓动作娴熟地磨蹭着敏感的内壁，将穴口都挤按得陷下去，内里高热柔软的穴肉吸吮着手指不住收绞，渐渐发出淫靡的水声。  
根本就没有被抚慰前面，可侦探前面的性器也已经挺立起来，他一条腿被怪盗抬高了，下身完全被暴露在对方眼底的状态让他微有难堪和别扭地挣动身体，咬着下唇调节紊乱的呼吸，身体的反应却很难受理智控制，双腿发抖似的打颤，大腿根扯得又紧又绷，被数根手指快速进出带出的水液沾得从臀间到腿根都湿泞一片，从尾椎骨传来一阵令人无可宣泄的酥麻快意，倏然地窜上了头顶发梢——  
一时间，他连手指尖都颤栗得发麻。  
“舒服么？”  
恍惚中，黑羽快斗似乎极轻地笑了笑。  
岂止是舒服，工藤新一感觉全身的细胞都在那一刹那刺激得要炸开了。  
他的表情空白了一瞬，一时连声音都发不出来，就这么维持着怔愣的目光注视着黑羽快斗脱下了上衣，不同于这人变装时的迅速，像是刻意让他看清一切，认出正对他做出越界之举的人是谁一般。拉高衣摆露出腰腹，再是赤裸的胸膛和肩膀，深色的衣料反衬出白皙的肌肤在黑暗里泛出象牙般的光泽，年轻Alpha的身材肌理线条流畅，骨形漂亮得惊人，瘦削却不赢弱，一种锋利的性感呼之欲出，衬着那张俊俏精致的脸孔相得益彰。  
空气中深蓝的海洋香冲淡了迷迭的淡香，苦橙的味道加深了距离感，初时深邃，却有一种温柔而悠长的清澈气息经久不散，只让人无故凭生出一种印象，这是一个很专情的人。  
“你说啊……这是不是算趁人之危？”对方被这味道引得情动，探出舌尖舔了舔淡色的下唇，眼神幽深，浓郁的侵占欲不加掩饰，“嗯？大侦探？”  
“……”  
工藤新一低低喘息，失神而着迷地深深凝视着他的脸孔，好似被情欲侵蚀了神智，微垂眼帘掩去复杂难解的目光。  
“不否认的话……我就不客气了。”  
与轻佻话语截然不同的是他轻柔抚摸着自己脸颊的动作，真让人难以置信啊，拥有如此清寒信香的人却很容易就暖起来了，掌心的温度温柔到不可思议。  
侦探听见了一阵皮带扣解开发出的叮当声，他的呼吸不由自主变得急促，然后轻轻咽了咽口水。  
被怪盗进入身体，这样的事不管经历过几次都会让侦探感到紧张，黑羽快斗敏锐地察觉到这一点，体贴地掩住了他的视线。可蒙蔽了视觉后剩余的感知反而变得愈加鲜明起来，他感觉到那个才被手指肆意进出过的地方微微抽搐般地一收一放，将抵在入口的性具咬住，一种即将被侵犯的危机感刺激得他连脊背都绷紧起来。  
他看不见，那根性器充血涨热得十分厉害，粗长的茎身犹有青筋浮显，龟头半陷进红润的肉穴里，马眼的孔洞里溢出些许粘稠的腺液，显然这个俊美的Alpha年轻又强健，对方的手指抓得Omega柔滑的大腿肉微微下陷，抬高了侦探的长腿，慢慢地插入了一小半伞状的顶端就引得身下的Omega全身都在发颤。  
“呜嗯……啊啊……”  
微带隐忍的呻吟沙哑低徊，工藤新一痉挛的手指猛地扣住了黑羽快斗的手臂，用力极大，甚至他连脖颈都淌下了汗来，赤裸的肌肤蒙上了一层清润的水光，肌理深处漫出浅绯的色泽，被侵犯瞬间流露出的迷乱情态比最顶级的成片还要煽情。  
在那一刻，黑羽快斗确实是失控了的。  
整根阳具一下子就完全插入了进去，挺直的茎身撑开紧窄的甬道，将内里层叠的褶皱逐一刮磨展平，狠狠地撞到了深处。  
他压制住了Omega在错乱中本能的惊呼和挣动，一手握住侦探蕴含着无限潜能的小腿，灼热的掌心圈住脚踝，几乎将人半折，紧随而来的一阵猛烈抽插将工藤新一无意识的低吟撞得支离破碎。  
他的身体在颠簸中往床头移去，脑袋几乎要撞上床板的时候被黑羽快斗用手挡了一下，然后就被扣住腰肢拉回Alpha的身下，一时抑不住本能，力道失了分寸，在Omega柔韧的腰上留下鲜明至极的指痕。  
性器尽根没入，甬道被尽情厮磨得泛了红，却仿佛犹不知足地，不断吮咬着粗长的硬物。身体的记忆远比那些昏沉情潮中留下的经验更加深刻，被侵犯到食髓知味，在不自觉地状态下本能地抬起腰迎合对方的动作。娇嫩脆弱的内壁一片酥麻火辣，不住地流出淫靡的体液，方便Alpha的进出越发顺畅，微微红肿的穴口处随着性具进出的频率带出汁水被不断捅插出来的咕啾声响，湿淋淋地从交合处溢出来。  
侦探被插得不住抽气，眼睛蒙上了一层湿潮的水雾，手指痉挛地揉乱了床单，仍是不能自已，手臂攀上了怪盗的肩膀，指骨绷紧，指甲在对方身上留下了几道红痕，他低低的呻吟几乎变了调。  
“你……太、哈……太快了……”他两条腿都半悬着碰不到地，从小腿到足弓都绷紧着，前后摇晃，泛出淡粉的脚趾微微蜷缩起来，“啊……哈啊……啊啊……！”  
沙哑含糊的尾音蓦地拔高，工藤新一瞳孔微缩。  
可一贯善于进退尺度的怪盗绅士这回却表现出了分外少见的独断和残忍，他近乎于冷酷地将侦探逼到了无处可退的理智边缘，性器不断在湿热滑腻的肉道里凶狠进出，顶端挤在深处一处窄缝上着力厮磨，不顾Omega难以忍耐的慌乱惊喘，将那一处青涩紧闭的腔道彻底侵犯插开，露出里面湿媚软嫩的内里来。  
没有任何停顿，对方就将大半个龟头强行插入了生殖腔，伞状的冠状沟倒扣住了极度敏感软腻的腔口，拉扯着稍稍退出些许，然后，重重地复又插撞进去。  
这样会……会被完全标记的！  
被快感吞没意识的瞬间，工藤新一完全无法发出任何的声音，更别提任何试图挣脱的动作。他忽然理解了为什么总有那么多的言论在强调Alpha的危险和临时标记存在的巨大风险，这样敞开身体，任由另一个人如此深入地侵占到极致，从身到心……都会彻底沦陷。  
无力抵抗，万劫不复。  
“偶尔露出这么脆弱的表情……也挺可爱的嘛。”  
在成结的前一刻猛地退出了生殖腔，怪盗忽然用力地抱紧了怀中的侦探，贴在他耳边的呢喃温柔又宠溺。  
细碎的汗珠缀着Alpha纤长细密的睫羽上，黑羽快斗的呼吸凌乱，紧盯着Omega的视线透出剑拔弩张的热力，显然先前的退让已然耗尽了他全部的自制，要不是他不愿意强迫，就差那么一点……  
粗长的性具以成结的姿态将大量粘稠精液内射在痉挛抽搐的肉穴里，一股又一股的白腻浊液淋漓地流淌在湿嫩红艳的软肉上，生生刺激得Omega的身体如濒死般地颤栗起来。  
就差那么一点……  
工藤新一缓慢喘息，感觉到黑羽快斗的亲吻落在他汗湿的额头，轻柔地吻着他轻颤的眼皮，舔舐湿润的眼角，用鼻尖和唇摩挲着他的脸颊，动作错落无章又缠绵悱恻，湿润的气息流连于颈侧。  
心里无端地软得不成样子，有一点点餍足，还有点遗憾，和微不可察却有点刺痛的不甘。  
这家伙……到底有多喜欢他的信息素啊。


End file.
